<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by ladyoftheimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691608">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines'>ladyoftheimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been suffering from nightmares since the death of her father, Peter is there to put them at ease</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad!”</p><p>You knew you were yelling too loudly into the comms, but you couldn’t seem to stop. He and Thanos were fighting over the gauntlet, your Tony holding strong. Thanos’ soldiers were beginning to pile onto you, it was getting harder to fight back.</p><p>“I need back up!” You called. No one answered.</p><p>Your view of your father was fading, you could just barely see Thanos backhand him with with the ease of someone swatting of fly. The pressure of the bodies surrounding you was steadily increasing. You couldn’t move your arms enough to help yourself. Tears brimmed in your eyes and fear spread through your body. Eyes closed, you cried into the comms</p><p>“ H-help, please.”</p><p>The pressure lifted almost immediately. You opened your eyes, expecting to see any one of your teammates. Instead you were met with open air and flecks of…dust?</p><p>Retracting your helmet you surveyed the battlefield. Thanos’s troops were disintegrating, just as your loved ones had done five years prior. In the distance you could see your father walking toward some rubble, Rhodey close behind. You got to your feet, activated your thrusters and flew toward them.</p><p>“Mr. Stark…” You heard Peter speaking as you landed “can you hear me? It’s Peter …we won, Mr. Stark…we won Mr. Stark, we did it.”</p><p>You fell to your knees beside him.</p><p>“Dad? H-hey dad, can…can you hear me?”</p><p>Tony reached out, placing his good hand on your cheek. Peter was quickly replaced with Pepper. You all knew. If he was okay, he would’ve made some some joke about you treating him like a baby. He would have kissed your forehead, or pulled Pepper closer.</p><p>“You can rest now.” She stated gently.</p><p>“No,” You cried “no, Pepper, we have to help him. We can save him. We-we just…we just need to…to…”</p><p>She pulled you into a tight hug. Her voice was shaky.</p><p>“We can’t.”</p><p>You looked to Peter; his eyes were shut tight, his face was wet with his tears. Rhodey was trying his best to look strong — to keep from breaking down — but you could see the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He locked eyes with you, he saw your desperation. He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>After the funeral you shut yourself in your room. Pepper would bring you food, and you would eat together in a comforting silence. Occasionally Morgan would come in and lay beside you. She’d make you drawings and you would promise to hang them all on your wall.</p><p>Peter was the only non-family member you let in. He came every day before and after school, on weekends he would swing in after his morning patrolls and stay till dinner. Eventually May and Pepper decided that Peter could start sleeping over.</p><p>Some days he would tell you about school and pass on messages from your friends. But most days neither of you really spoke. Instead you’d hold hands, and he’d run his fingers through your hair because he knew it comforted you.</p><p>You could hide your nightmares from everyone but Peter. Most nights you woke up crying, and you woke him with you. Sometimes he would already be awake, a steady flow of tears running over both your faces.</p><p>Every night, you dream of him on the battlefield. You are right there when he snaps his fingers. You can’t stop him, you can’t save him. He dies right in front of you. But this night is worse. This night, he doesn’t get the chance to snap his fingers. This night, Thanos takes the stones, and when your father tries to stop him, Thanos stabs him. This night your father dies in your arms and there is nothing you can do. This night Thanos kills everyone you love.</p><p>You woke up screaming, unable to shake the image of Thanos’ bloodied face smiling down at you.</p><p>“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!” Peter sat up quickly, taking your face in his hands “Hey, hey it’s alright. I’m right here, okay? You’re safe.”</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck and let him pull you into his lap. He held you tight to his chest and tried his best to soothe you.</p><p>“He’s gone,” You sobbed “he’s gone, and he’s not coming back and-and Morgan doesn’t have a dad, and Pepper, she doesn’t have a husband. We need him, I need him Peter, and he’s just fucking gone.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Was all he could say.</p><p>“I don’t want to feel this, take it away. Please Peter, I just want someone to take it away.”</p><p>Peter held you until you cried yourself to sleep. Slowly he lowered you both so you were lying down, your head resting on his chest. If he couldn’t take your pain away then he would be there to help you get through it. He’d be there every day until you could smile again, and every day after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>